Fantasies
by Bronwethiel
Summary: A random drabble, I guess. I've wanted to do a fic to this song for a while. Hope it works as well as i thought it would. Femslash, but not explicit.


Lyrics are from Fantasies by the Runaways. I'm really big on song-fics lately. Buffy fic.

**Night visions – Fantasies**

**Are lyin' in bed with me**

**In the dark I can see ya smilin'**

**Touch my body 'n' set my soul on fire**

The blonde stretches out on her bed, trying to remove the aches and pains with her thoughts. She's cold, suddenly, and pulls the blankets in around her shoulders. As lights go out around the house, the moonlight catches on her eyes, still open, though she should have been asleep hours ago. She can't sleep, she feels so alone. The silvery light reflects the tears on her cheeks, tears that she'd never let anyone see. A hand comes up and wipes them away. It's not her own. The Slayer flinches from the touch, then her tension fades and she deliberately leans into the hand. _I missed you._ She whispers, backing up into the familiar figure behind her, comfortable and at ease. _**Shh... Sleep now.**_ The other girl murmurs back. _**I'm here.**_The blonde curls up against the other, turning her head before her eyes flicker shut. She knows who it is, but the sight of those brown eyes locked on hers with such love reassures her, and she drifts to sleep with a smile on her face.

**I can see the mornin' light**

**The sun is risin', shinin' in your eyes**

**Suddenly you're gone**

**An' I'm left here all alone**

Buffy's eyes flicker open, expecting to see the familiar, comforting face of her companion; those full lips inches away from hers, those brown eyes twinkling playfully in the morning light. Instead, she finds her arms holding air, no warm breath on her face, the bed cold and undisrupted beside her, no evidence of last night's visitor. The girl can feel the tears threatening to spill again, and she chokes them back bravely, scrunching her eyes closed, begging for sleep to claim her again. If she'd been dreaming, it was sure as hell more pleasant than the real world. _She _was there. Her girl. Buffy rolls onto her back, and tries to drift off again. She can hear her mum moving down the hall, and water running in the shower. _**I never left you.**_ The voice is soft in her ear, and the blonde can feel breath on the side of her neck. She shivers. _Are you a dream?_ She asks quietly.

**Am I dreaming?**

**Were you really here?**

**Is it just a fantasy?**

**Am I dreamin'? ... Oh yeah**

Her alarm goes off, and again she wakes to find she's alone. Buffy gulps, then sits up blearily. Slayer dreams are premonitions, right? The girl hopes so. She didn't like how she left it last time. Admittedly, everything had been more confusing then, with Riley. But now Buffy knows, all she wanted is... "Buffy!" Her mum yells up the stairs, and her train of thought is disrupted. The girl growls, but pulls her body out of bed and pads downstairs. Some cereal is eaten, but mostly she isn't hungry. The small blonde smiles weakly, then disappears to dress. Dark jeans and a leather jacket. The jacket had belonged to someone else originally. That's why Buffy wants to wear it today. Fantasies.

**I know you're here**

**I can feel your presence**

**And that sound you're makin' **

**It's getting' me so hot**

That night, after Slaying, Buffy gets home late – as usual. Her mum is asleep, and Buffy is alone. For once, that's how she likes it. She has some business to attend to. In her room, the girl strips quickly and lies back on the bed. She runs her hands down her slender, toned body and lets out a sigh. It's gonna be quick, she needs to sleep, and anyway, she doesn't think she can drag it out. Her hand dips lower, she moans, and her eyes close. _**Here, let me help you.**_The kind voice is husky, the brown eyes dark with desire. Buffy smiles. _That would be nice. _She allows, relinquishing control to her lover. Buffy arches underneath the brunette's touch – she does it so expertly. The other girl couldn't help but moan as the blonde's lips found hers. _**B... that's... ungh... This is about you. I wanna make you feel good. **_Buffy pouted. _If you must._ The other girl grinned, and gave Buffy a quick kiss on the lips. _**I must. Now, no more talk.**_Buffy lets the sensations sweep over her, and cries out loudly as she climaxes. Her body is damp with sweat, her hair messed up as she leans into her companion. _I needed that._ She drifts into a pleasurable sleep, again content with the one she loves. The morning finds her alone once more, her dreams lost in the face of daylight. As much as she tries to convince herself otherwise, it's obvious she'd been alone all night. She wants to cry. The other girl is always just out of reach.

**Am I dreaming?**

**Were you really here?**

**Is it just a fantasy?**

**Am I dreamin'? ... Oh yeah**

The blonde is getting dressed when the doorbell rings. Her mum has gone to work and she drags her t-shirt on as she goes to answer it. Pulling the door wide, she meets an all too familiar face.

"Hey B."

The blonde tries to work out which emotion to follow. It's hard.

"Faith."

Faith tries to smile, but Buffy's voice isn't giving her much reason to be hopeful.

"Yeah, it's me."

Suddenly, Faith is inside the house and up against the wall. The poor girl is expecting a punch – their usual greeting. When Buffy's lips meet hers, tenderly, too, Faith is shocked.

"Miss me?"

"Mmm..." Is the only response. Of course, Faith could never know about the fantasies.


End file.
